


Soldier On

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sends Merlin on a very important mission, and is not worried about his friend's fate. Nope, not at all.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe a little bit. But only because girls are the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Pornathon Bonus Challenge: Sleepover. I liked it so much I cleaned it up to post here.

Giggling. Arthur hears _giggling_.

That's never a good sign when it comes to his sister, but it’s especially the case when Morgana has all of her _stupid_ friends over for an equally _stupid_ party followed by a even _stupider_ sleepover. They’re like a cackling pack of hyenas, dressed in frilly pinks and glitter while gossiping about boys and makeup and god knows what else.

He certainly didn’t know, which is why he sent reconnaissance to find out, but so far there’s been no word back from his man on the inside.

“Private Emrys,” he whispers into the walkie-talkie, hoping he doesn’t botch the mission. But it’s been a half hour and he’s actually getting kind of worried about Merlin’s fate. Not that he would actually admit it or anything. “Private Emrys, do you copy? How is Operation: Girlstorm coming along?”

There’s just static crackling over the radio, but now his ears pick up cooing, honest to goodness _cooing_.

Arthur is no coward, but he swallows deeply as he cautiously approaches Morgana’s door. It’s not like he’s scared of her--she’s just another girl after all, even if she can give the worst Indian burns ever or chew his ear off when she’s pissed.

He can’t just leave one of his men behind the lines, so he gathers up his courage and bangs on the door. There’s hushed voices before the door cracks open just a sliver, and Morgana sticks out her head to glare at him. “Arthur, I told you to leave me alone tonight. It’s my birthday party and boys like you aren’t invited.”

“I don’t care about your stupid girly party, Morgana,” Arthur snaps back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know you have Merlin, and I want him back.”

There’s a muffled chuckle coming from the room that sounds like Mithian, and an less than elegant guffaw that is definitely Elena.

Morgana smirks and opens the door wider, revealing a scene from Arthur’s worst nightmares.

“...Oh my God,” Arthur says, “you’ve been _torturing_ him.”

*

Arthur seethes as he heads back to his bedroom without a word, the recovery effort considered a mixed success. Merlin follows behind quietly, still wearing those ridiculous bows in his hair and that garish purple eyeshadow. Arthur’s not sure, but he thinks he even spots the remains of cherry lip gloss on Merlin’s mouth. Lip gloss!

“You were caught consorting with the enemy,” Arthur finally growls, shaking his head in disbelief. “Have you no shame?”

Merlin just shrugs, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly and knocking a beaded ponytail holder to the ground in the process. “They had snacks. Gwen even brought her homemade cookies.” He digs through his pocket, pulling out a plastic baggy and hands it over. “I saved you a few.”

Arthur scowls, then snatches the bag out of Merlin’s hand. “Consider yourself no longer court-martialed.”

Merlin beams, and Arthur secretly thinks Merlin might actually look kind of pretty with make-up on.


End file.
